Se llama ¿amor?
by Viko W
Summary: Deidara está molesto con alguien después de una bochornosa declaración. MadaDei.


**Se llama… ¿amor?**

**Disclaimer: **La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** La ortografía, porque soy una floja que no gusta de revisarla. Por eso no soy buena escritora XD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deidara disfruta de su extraño pero singular concepto del arte, que consiste básicamente en… explotar cosas… y arrojar bombas a terceros.

Pero hoy no está precisamente feliz haciendo lo que más le gusta. Más bien parece molesto. Eso se debe a que toda la mañana ha estado pensando en una persona.

Le incomoda recordar lo ocurrido y es por eso que arroja sus artísticas creaciones a diestra y siniestra. No pasa mucho hasta que al fin cesan las explosiones, la arcilla se agotó. Suspira hondo y pesadamente, no se siente con muchos ánimos de hacer algo, no le apetece nada, excepto seguir _maldiciendo_ a esa persona.

_Él_ dijo: _"… Entonces inténtalo conmigo." _Así, como si fuese tan natural.

Su rostro se siente caliente. La sola idea de considerar la propuesta le provoca una sensación tan extraña que le asusta. Tiene una vaga idea de lo que sucede. Una vaga idea que al correr del tiempo va tomando consistencia hasta volverse concreta.

Lo niega una y otra vez. No es posible, no. Nadie puede despertar emociones en alguien en tan poco tiempo, menos hacer florecer sensaciones hábilmente escondidas y sobre todo…

- E-enamo--, ¡diablos, uhn!- grita frustrado y patea una roca. Es estúpido siquiera pensarlo.

"_Me gustas…"_

Y esa voz. Nunca antes la había escuchado en él.

"_...No puedo explicarlo de otra forma..."_

El rubor se incrementa considerablemente. Su cuerpo tiembla con ligereza mientras su estómago le juega una mala pasada con la incomoda sensación de mariposas revoloteando dentro.

No lo entiende.

No entiende cómo alguien puede enamorase de él y decirlo como si le hablaran sobre el desayuno. Más cuando él es un hombre y el otro también.

- Eres un idiota…- pese a que desea decirlo cargado de coraje las palabras salen suaves y temblorosas.- Tobi, uhn.

Es la primera vez que alguien se le propone. Nunca nadie le había dicho que era especial, no en ese sentido.

¿Qué debería hacer? Esa pregunta lleva poco rondando su mente pero parece como si llevara toda una eternidad torturándolo. Las emociones tienden a complicarse dentro de sí, enmarañándose unas con otras como estambre. Se siente confundido, no sabe cómo debe reaccionar, tampoco por qué no deja de pensar en la voz de Tobi.

Entonces cae en la cuenta de que tal vez, pueda estar…

… pueda estar interesado en _él_.

Sacude su cabeza frenéticamente. - _¡Imposible!_

Se siente torpe, algo aturdido y aunque cueste admitir lo más obvio, avergonzado. Las sensaciones se intensifican una vez que escucha el crujir de una rama. Ha enrojecido hasta las orejas.

Mientras se dice que éste comportamiento no es propio de él, que parece un idiota no puede evitar los escalofríos que lo recorren entero. Tobi está justo detrás, y Deidara lo sabe. Lo sabe.

- ¿Y bien 'senpai'?- esa voz...- ¿Qué has decidido?

Idiota, idiota, ¡mil veces idiota! ¿Cómo puede preguntar eso tan de pronto? A penas ha descubierto que existe una pequeña probabilidad de que acepte, pero eso no significa que vaya a hacerlo. ¡Claro que no! ¿Es que acaso no le bastó que lo atacara con su arte? ¿Qué no entendió que en ese momento prácticamente lo rechazó? ¿Por qué entonces? No es como si él fuese a cambiar de opinión…

La respuesta es inminente.

- … Bien, uhn.

De inmediato cubre su boca. ¿Pero qué ha sido eso? No es lo que debía decir, no lo es. Se asusta. Se siente traicionado y rechaza mentalmente toda afirmación.

Éste no es él. No es. Es alguien que desconoce.

Escucha la suave risa de Tobi a sus espaldas. Parece contento. Deidara no entiende nada de lo que sucede y aunque le gustaría comprender, muy dentro de sí prefiere no hacerlo. Porque es complicado y la lucha interna entre lógica versus emociones es bastante desigual, agobiante, bochornosa, que comienza a provocarle malestar.

- Que aceptaras me hace feliz.- la máscara es retirada con elegancia, dejando al descubierto el rostro de finas facciones de aquel hombre.

No, no, no. Jamás aceptó, todo ha sido un error.

Entonces Deidara sabe que no resistirá más la situación y se gira para confrontarlo, debe a toda costa aclararle las cosas. Pero cuando le mira nada sucede como planeó. Sólo consigue ruborizarse más y enmudecer.

Madara sonríe de esa forma tan cautivadora que nada puede resistírsele, ni siquiera el terco y obstinado rubio. No duda en acercarse y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, porque sabe que ha ganado. Ésta es la gloriosa victoria que tanto deseó.

¿Qué le sucede? ¿Qué pasa que no está luchando para liberase?

Las cosas van mal, van muy mal, dice alarmada su aturdida cabeza, por otra parte una voz más fuerte que prontamente opaca a la otra le dice simplemente que todo está bien.

Es magia o algo así. Ya no siente su cuerpo tenso, sus músculos se han relajado y en vez de insectos con alas en su estómago ahora parece haber algodón de azúcar o algo parecido. Sí, todo parece estar bien mientras se encuentra sumergido en la calidez que emana el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Una sensación que recuerda conocer se abre paso, pero no logra ubicarla bien.

¿Cuál era? ¡Oh! Era…

_- Protección._- aspira sutilmente el aroma de Tobi. Huele bien.-_ Ya veo, uhn._

Esa pequeña parte de su ser, la razón, grita que está mal, que debe asestarle un golpe y obligarle a entender que no desea nada con él. Pero se oye tan lejana que pasa desapercibida por el de ojos azules.

Pensar que hace unas horas atrás, eso era todo lo que deseaba. Romperle la cara con todo y máscara… y ahora todo es tan irreal.

Vagamente se pregunta quien será Tobi, si tendrá alguna habilidad o poder especial para con las personas, porque ahora no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea estar así con él.

Es extraño, complicado y misterioso.

No entiende del todo esa sensación, sentimiento o lo que sea…

… pero se siente bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas:** He aquí esto. Surgió mientras padecía una terrible fiebre que casi llega a los 39º y como resultado ahora tengo un montoncito de medicamentos, y seguro ustedes dirán: _"¿Y a nosotros que nos importa?"_ supongo que nada, pero tenía ganas de hablar sobre ello. Mmm yo lo sé, porque lo sé, no plasmé a Deidara como es, lo sé. No voy a excusarme con que me sentía mal y bla, bla, bla. Me gusta ponerlo así, de igual forma como adoro poner a un Madara pervertido. Me gusta el romance y los personajes un tanto OoC.

Comienzo a creer que cada que me da temperatura llegan ideas más o menos buenas para fics, porque estoy por hacer otro.

MadaDei RLZ!!


End file.
